The Big Four Atlantis (Tribal AU)
by Annaliese95
Summary: Atlantis is not related to the Disney movie: Sort of slashed with Avatar the Last Airbender as in the city of Atlantis is divided into four districts all like the four elements. One shot. No pairings as of yet: most of this world I created and threw the characters into is a mix of many random fandoms so read and all is explained.


The Big Four Atlantis, Shapeshifter Tribal Mashup Story

The wind picked up as Hiccup crunched the dead leaves in his hands. He liked the colors they were at this time of year, he looked over to see Rapunzel rubbing a red stone into the grey boulder making small markings.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked.

Rapunzel smiled, "Writing my name, mom says the more practise the better I will get at it."

Merida raced around the treeline with the breeze flinging around her wild and curly red hair. She giggled as she saw Jack race towards the large pile of leaves Hiccup had made. He let out a yell and dove into them with a crunch sending the leaves all around in the wind.

Hiccup sighed, "Now I have to start all over..."

Merida tackled Jack in a bear hug sending him falling back down.

"Don't worry Hiccup, I'll beat some sense into this meanie."

Jack squirmed until he was free in which he brushed the leaves off of him and grinned at Hiccup who was laughing. He sat beside Rapunzel to look at what she had written with the stone and Rapunzel simply brushed off a few stray leaves still caught in Jack's hair.

"Have you guys started to write yet?" Rapunzel asked as Merida scratched furiously at her scalp.

"No, my mom just wants me to focus on reading." Merida huffed.

"I've started to draw but my dad says that I should be spending my time doing other things." Hiccup admitted.

"I paint." Rapuznel nodded.

Jack shurgged, "I can write some of the glyphs but North says it's okay for now."

The city of Atlantis was divided into four sections in which four leaders governed.

There was the Southern which was lead by Fergus and Elinor, Merida's parents. The southern section was most prided on their distinctive accents and most of them had orange or red hair. Most stereotypes of the Southern area were that they were powerful and archery was something of a second nature to them. There was no denying it, Merida even at a young age had taken to it easily and with her other three friends being from the other parts of the city when she did get together with them the contrast of the city's districts were clearer than crystal. The buildings were mostly tent fabric and wood mixtures, they were each equiped with a fireplace as well with adanced meaning.

There was the Eastern district which was lead by Stoick the Vast. Father of Hiccup he had his right hand man as Gobber. They prided themselves in the variation of traits but the uniftying one was their slightly altered accent of the Southern district. They had petty disagreances sometimes but it was never taken too far. They were a very tough district but they mostly stereotyped their district as free and evasive. Their buildings were mostly wood but they had large roofs and plenty of rafter space and holes in the roofs because it was common to stay tall. Most of the buildings were taller than the other districts.

Then there was the Western district which was lead by Mr and Mrs. Corona who were the parents of Rapunzel. They liked to hold festivals and most of the buildings in the district were made of dirt, metal or stone. The district prided themselves with being stubborn and enduring and all of the houses had basements that could go further down into tunnels that were interconnected everywhere in the district.

The last district was the Northern district. Funny enough North lead it along with his wife Elizabeth. North and Elizabeth were parents to Jack and Emma. North had stark white hair and big blue eyes, he was a big man like Stoick and Fergus. He wore large black pants and resembled a little of the myth of Posiedon in a way. He laughed easily and loved cookies. Elizabeth had brown hair and eyes, something she shared with Jack and Emma. She was a small woman but kind and accepting. Jack definately resembled a combination of his parents tributes because he often would try to take care of or play with his sister Emma. Although Emma as so young and Jack was still only 17 he did his best to contribute. The Northern disitrict was the oldest, it had pale sandstone buildings and the legend of the Guaridan had originated right in the heart of the district. North was a Guardian, they were almost completely gone and none other than him lived in Atlantis. The Guardians were known to have white hair, bright eyes and tribal natural occuring tattoos what corresponded genetically with the bright color of their eyes. The Northern district was known to be adaptive and a tight community.

It was almost every second day that the four children visited this spot outside of the city which was located on water, they played on the beach near the treeline and where the vibrant green grass grew tall and wonderful. Flowers blossomed in the shade and birds took stance on the rocks while the children mimicked their wing flaps.

"Dad says that I am going to get my Spirit soon." Merida beamed.

The three wowed with their mouths open as they sat down to pay attention.

"Yup, he says I might be like my grandpa or my grandma."

"What animals were their essences?" Jack arched an eyebrow.

Merida put a finger on her lips as she looked to the sky and brooded over it. "I think my grandpa was a lion, and my grandma was a bear."

"So this whole spirit essence animal stuff...my parents haven't told me much about it." Rapunzel noted.

"Well it skips a generation so if your parents don't have it then you will." Jack explained.

"And you don't actually have the power to transform into your animal spirit until you turn sixteen." Hiccup added.

Merida huffed, "But you do find out earlier if you can find your center."

"I thought only Guardians needed to find their centers." Rapunzel frowned.

Jack shook his head, "Animal spirits work like the Guardians power, both require your center but the Guardians will change you permenantly while you can shift from human to animal essence back and forth."

Rapunzel began to smile, "I hope I find out mine, it sounds fun!"

"Your parents don't have spirit essences?" Hiccup asked.

Rapunzel shook her head. "Nope, does your dad have one Hiccup?"

Hiccup shook his head and Rapunzel turned expectantly to Jack who also shook his head.

Rapunzel clapped her hands, "Who turns sixteen first? I can't wait until we can all shift together, then it will be easier to play!"

Merida smiled, "My birthday is in June...Hiccup I think I remember yours is in October...Jack's is in December...so that makes you have yours in April..."

"I'm first?" Rapunzel gasped.

The three nodded.

"It's kinda funny how we each have a different season in our birthdays..." Hiccup commneted.

Everyone paused...strange coindicence.

"Well we are also each from different districts." Rapunzel added.

Hiccup huffed, "You guys are my only friends worth spending time with. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut are all pains to be around."

"Isn't there a girl named Astrid in the Eastern district too?" Merida arched an eyebrow.

Hiccup shrugged, "She's nice but also keeps to herself, I think I bother her."

"Well I don't get along much with those in my district either. Mostly because I've got three wee devil's for little brothers and mostly everyone doesn't believe me."

Jack chuckled, "Their too young to be devils, everyone acts like that when they're babies."

Merida crossed her arms, "Even Emma?"

"Emma sometimes throws tantrums but not often...still it's normal."

"But you get along with Emma so well." Hiccup commented.

Jack shrugged, "So do you guys."

Everyone giggled at the playful joke as they noticed the sun was beginning to set, they would need to return to the dock where their parents most likely waited anxiously.

Merida saw her mother waiting for her patiently, Rapunzel saw her Aunt Gothel with crossed arms checking on her nails, Hiccup saw Gobber talking to an annoyed Bunnymund. Bunnymund was Jack's cousin, he had somehow messed up his animal spirit bond, no one really understood how but he was half man half bunny and despite it being somewhat tragic Bunnymund was fine with it and everyone had gotten used to the pleasent guy.

Bunnymund had married a girl with the same trouble from the Eastern district, she had been some sort of bird but due to the mix up she was now more of a hlaf bird half human fairy looking person. She was extremely nice though and usually spent time at Jack's house. There was also Sandy aka Sandman who was Jack's Godfather who had lost his voice when he was younger, despite this fall back he was born from the Western district and could manipulate the sand to form over his head of what he wanted to say, for this reason he wore his yellow robe with the Earth symbol on it's pocket that containted the sand he used to communicate with. Eugene was one of the older kids but still occasionally hung out with Rapunzel, he was from the Northern district as well easily told by his fluid movements and smooth talking ability that Jack seemed to be growing into.

The four friends hugged those who came to bring them back to the city and they all got onboard the small raft. Bunnymund took Jack to the back of the raft and showed him a hand movement that would help move the boat my manipulating the water. Jack got it faster than he'd expected and with his cousin Bunnymund's help they propelled the group all the way to Atlantis.

"See you later!" Rapunzel called out as Gothel urged her to the underground tunnel to the Western district.

"Meet the day after tomorrow!" Merida called.

Hiccup nodded as Gobber turned down their street further into the Eastern district.

Jack waved and grinned at his friends as Bunnymund chuckled. "You're not gonna believe what happened."

Jack arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Bunnymund guided Jack through the crowded streets even though Jack knew the place like the back of his hand. "Emma can speak in full sentences now, while you were gone she asked your mom when you were coming home."

Jack smiled widely, "She wants me to read to her?"

Bunny snorted, "What little you can."

Jack raised his hands defensively, "hey she enjoys it, at least I'm not teaching her the wrong glyphs!" Jack huffed.

Bunnymund chuckled as he remembered reading to Jack when he was younger, out of pure accident he had taught Jack all of the glyphs wrong and right now while the other kids had already memorized how to read and write Jack was still resorting in his mind what was what.

"That was not my fault, I got sleepy and the glyph lines got blurry."

Jack rolled his eyes, "uh-huh, sure."

It was an eventful day, Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida were all going over to Jack's house in the Northern district for his sixteenth birthday. He was the last one to have his birthday for the year and the other three had already discovered their animal spirits as well as morphed into them.

Hiccup's animal spirit had been a sleek black dragon with intense green eyes that he would make look menacing or cute depending on the shape of his pupils. Merida's animal spirit had been a dark brown bear with the same turqiose eyes she had, she often would try climbing trees in her bear form but everyone loved how she sometimes got hungerier in her bear form and felt the need for fish. Rapunzel's animal spirit had been a white horse with a brown mane and tail, she confused everyone with the change of hair color when she was in her animal for but everyone shrugged it off. Besides, if Bunnymund and Toothiana could get stuck in their animal form half and half, then being a blonde girl then a brunette horse was little to worry about.

Jack would often still play with them in their animal forms even though he didn't yet have his own, he would go to the river with them and catch fish for Merida and Hiccup. Rapunzel liked splashing Jack with her tail and stomping hooves, Jack had simply used the water manipulation techniques that Bunnymund had shown him and changed the waters direction sliightly to hit Merida. She lost concentration and formed back into her human form with a surprised expression she starred back at Rapunzel as she dragged a mess of curly, wet, red hair out of her face she laughed and charged after the horse.

Hiccup had managed to grab the towel from Jack's limp fingers with his teeth as he chased after the bare naked Merida and draped it around her. Merida was a little embarassed but none more than Jack who blushed a deep red and then burst out laughing, as Hiccup and Rapunzel lost their animal forms he tossed them towels before they could be seen nude. It was odd but when one transformed into their spirit essence it wasn't painful, just a rush of energy and thus the clothes worn by the shapeshifter would fall through their spirited body un damadged. Jack would usually round up everyone's clothes and toss them as they walked back to the city laughing hysterically.

North clapped Jack on the back gently as Jack grinned and made his way down the hall of his home to find Emma holding a cup of water trying to move the water with her will.

Jack chuckled at his nine year old sister, "you want me to show you?"

Emma nodded and handed Jack the cup.

Jack set the cup down and folded his legs to concentrate. "Alright, you should be relaxed."

Emma nodded and mimicked Jack's posture.

Jack raised his left hand—the one that was the most dominant—and hovered his hand over the cup.

With one quick raise of his hand the water splashed up. It was the first movement Bunnymund had taught him and it worked well when he had played in the lake with everyone of his friends in their animal essences. "Now you try."

Emma copied Jack and raised her hand as she stared deep into the water, instead the water was pushed down and rose around the edges and then kept itself suspended until it splashed in Jack's and Emma's faces.

Hiccup waved a hello to Merida and Rapunzel as they all were escorted inside the house by a large Yeti butler, Phil.

They walked down the hall to see Emma and Jack lightly soaked and Emma was actually manipulating the water to chase Jack as he rolled back and raised a pillow to block.

"Spare me Princess!" Jack joked.

Emma rose to her feet as she giggled, she playfully stomped her foot and pointed to the kitchen, "Fine, but thou pesant must fetch me thy cake!"

Jack looked to see his friends laughing at him, "You mean my cake, never!" Jack scooped Emma up and tickled her before she accepted defeat and he set her down. "We'll have cake soon okay."

Emma smiled and ran off to bother Bunnymund and Toothiana.

"Where are the decorations, this house looks so plain!" Merida moaned with a teasing smile. In truth the walls were covered with elaborate tapestries, paintings and small statues all pertaining to the element of water or the ancient history of the Guardians linned the house.

Jack accepted the challenge of sarcasm, putting on his best grin. "Well when I went to your house last I thought you'd feel poor so we took down the more valuable decor to seem more modest."

Hiccup and Rapunzel glared at the ridiculous amount of artwork.

"Maybe your animal spirit will be a donkey, 'cause you're such an-"

"I hate to ruin a perfect punchline but my parents don't like that kind of language." Jack sighed.

Merida scowled but Hiccup and Rapunzel still laughed at the joke having understood what Merida was going to say.

"So you still don't know what your spirit is?" Rapunzel asked.

Jack shrugged, "No idea, but North said my grandfather actually didn't have an animal spirit."

Hiccup frowned, "Huh?"

"He was a Guardian before he was 16 so he never had a chance to morph..." Jack explained.

"So Guardians are sort of like animal spirits right? You actually transform slowly into one?" Merida arched an eyebrow.

Jack nodded, "I guess, my dad said that he had black hair before he turned when he was seventeen."

"There's no specific age that you change though." Hiccup finished.

"Come on enough of this Guardian talk!" Jack laughed as he darted down the hallway, the three friends laughed and followed until they came to the indoor pool that was symbolic of the element of the Northern district of Atlantis.

Jack looked to his friends, "Dare us all to jump off of the tall diving board."

Everyone grinned as they already had their swimsuits on underneath their clothes. After they were finished slipping off the outerwear they all ran to the ladder to the diving board.

Rapunzel's swim suit was similar to Merida's only she didn't have board shorts and hers was colored purple and green. Merida's was a turqiouse color with red board shorts. Hiccup had his green and yellow swim trunks and Jack had his navy blue ones.

They shivered at the cold room temperature and held hands as they walked to the edge of the diving board.

Merida and Rapunzel hung back and let go of the boys hands imediately as they got to the edge and shoved them off.

Both boys let out a surprised yell as they tumbled into the pool.

Merida and Rapunzel laughed before Merida did a cannon-ball and Rapunzel wrapped her long hair around the diving board and rapelled down just above the water where she swung herself and kicked water at Jack as he tried to splash her.

Jack laughed and tickled her side and her surprise made her release the end of her hair sending her into the pool.

Hiccup wiped the hair out of his face and grabbed onto a floating pool chair. Merida laughed and grabbed a pool noodle and smacked him off of it as she climbed onto the chair announcing her victory with two hands raised into fists as she cheered herself.

Rapunzel laughed as Jack whispered his plan of attack, without hesitation he dove under the floating chair and pushed from underneath causing it to tip over.

Merida cursed as she fell into the water and splashed Jack.

Hiccup laughed and Merida turned on him as well. The water fight was going well until Emma ran into the room and looked at Jack expectantly to join in on the fun.

Jack grinned and pushed the pool chair with him to where Emma was. "Your chariot, princess."

"Hey I'm a princess too!" Rapunzel sighed.

Merida huffed as Hiccup pointed to her about being a princess too.

Jack helped his sister stay dry as she sat on the pool chair, "Hold on there's a hurricane!"

As Emma tightened her grip and giggled he spun her sending her towards Rapunzel who pushed her with a spin to Hiccup.

"The princess is bored." Rapunzel announced.

Emma nodded and crossed her arms trying to seem upset for the sake of make-believe.

Hiccup smiled, "What would entertain the princess?"

"A show of skill!" Merida laughed.

"Yes, yes!" Emma clapped.

Jack nodded, "A breath holding competition."

Emma nodded, "Yes!"

Rapunzel pulled herself out of the pool and went into the bathroom.

Hiccup pulled the pool chair and Emma back a ways and sat on the ledge of the pool still holding Jack's sister stable.

"Alright on the count of three!" Hiccup called.

Jack and Merida glared at each other playfully.

"You will be defeated." Merida joked.

Jack shrugged, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"One...two...three!" Emma yelled.

The two sunk to the bottom of the pool holding their breath.

Through the water Merida shivered, she couldn't manage to open her eyes, the water for some reason bothered her this time... She thought about her district which was represented by fire and that she had yet to learn some of the fire manipulation techniques. Merida concluded that it was just natural for her to feel this way in her polar opposite.

Jack could easily see through the water and noted Merida had her eyes shut tight, whenever she tried to squint them open they shut again.

Jack focused and maintained his position he felt something deep within his stir, his eyes felt cold oddly enough, as he glimpsed at Merida break the surface he shut his eyes as something began to irritate them, he broke the surface and rubbed them.

Hiccup frowned, "Jack your eyes." Hiccup was amazed as he swore he had seen Jack's eyes a light blue when he had broke the surface, Jack blinked a few times and they turned back to their normal brown.

Rapunzel got out of the bathroom and smiled, "Who won?"

"I did." Jack smiled proudly.

Merida splashed him, "Only because I let you, it is your birthday and I didn't want you to get all upset."

Jack nodded with a smirk, "Thanks Merida, I apreciate it."


End file.
